


Umbrellas/伞

by Sherloccoli



Category: Sherlock (TV)Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: FluffSherlock being a berkJohn Being A Good FriendSubmissionpromptFill, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloccoli/pseuds/Sherloccoli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：在一个明媚的春天约翰决定把夏洛克拖出公寓散个步，夏洛克很懊恼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrellas/伞

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Umbrellas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737679) by [TearStainedAshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearStainedAshes/pseuds/TearStainedAshes). 



> 作者注：受这篇来自 Imaging Your OTP的post的鼓舞：http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/45913035289  
> 以及这张R大画的美图：http://reapersun.tumblr.com/post/10349040184  
> (See the end of the work for more notes)  
> 更多注视请看结尾注释

“夏洛克，要下雨了。带把该死的伞，”约翰叹了口气。夏洛克已经穿上了大衣围上了围巾，正坐在椅子里撅着嘴。他知道会下雨但他拒绝带伞。  
“不，”他咆哮到，又往椅子里陷了一点。约翰挫败地叹了口气，用手指捏着鼻梁。  
“为什么他妈不带？”他问道。  
“你觉得呢？”夏洛克回击到。  
“哦我的天啊，夏洛克。就因为麦克罗夫特带了一把伞不代表每把伞都是邪恶的！”  
“我不管，”夏洛克撅起嘴。“如果什么玩意儿会让我想到我哥哥那我就自主自发地恨它。”约翰用手抹了把脸，恼怒地怨道：  
“好吧。如果你不带，我带。但如果天下起了雨可别来找我哭。”  
“好吧。”  
“好吧”  
“你已经这么说过了。”  
“我不在乎。怎样都好。现在我们能走了吗？拜托？”  
“再提醒我一下我为什么会答应的？”  
“因为现在是春天而你需要时不时地走出公寓伸伸你的大长腿。”  
“春天他妹，”夏洛克嘟囔着。“现在也许是晴天可是天还是很冷。外面只有*十度都不到。”  
“足够暖了。现在别闲坐着了，我们走吧。把你的手机拿开。我不想你给雷斯垂德发短信要案子或者给茉莉发短信要内脏。锻炼锻炼，呼吸呼吸新鲜空气，想想其他事别老是想着你有多无聊，这才是你能理清头脑的方法。”  
夏洛克嘟着嘴但还是站起来了，把他的黑莓塞进大衣口袋里，跺着脚下了楼走出公寓。阳光很明媚，他不得不遮起自己的眼睛来阻挡阳光。一阵微风吹来，刚好可以让人觉得凉爽，如果太阳不在云层里躲太久的话。总的来说是个好天；但还没有好到可以让夏洛克大声承认这个事实。  
“好了，跟着我。我们要去公园，”约翰说到，关上身后的门并将它锁上。他将伞靠在肩上，就像麦克罗夫特表现得像个自大的混蛋时一样，他基本一直都是个自大的混蛋。夏洛克皱起眉，将手放进口袋，跟在约翰身后。约翰开始随意地吹着小曲，让夏洛克的眉头皱得更紧。约翰有时会在他心情不好的时候表现得过度欢乐，但是他发现他的口哨不像平时那么恼人了。他把这归因于他的皮肤吸收了阳光中的维他命D。在有阳光的时候他总是更欢乐一点。约翰就更是如此了 。  
头顶上乌云开始聚集，约翰不再吹小调儿了，转而皱眉看着天空。他不会对夏洛克说他告诉过他的，但是，好吧，他的确告诉过他。他们到了公园之后天才开始下雨，谢天谢地。一开始只是淅沥小雨，阳光仍在照耀。但是一片巨大的几乎发黑的乌云飘来，挤在太阳之前遮住她，雨开始密集起来。约翰一直等到下大了才撑开伞。夏洛克只是站在一边，任凭倾盆大雨将他淋湿。他看上去像只湿透的猫，浑身都淋得那么湿，可怜兮兮的。“你这傻瓜，”约翰笑道。“过来，我们合用。如果你不想，你甚至都不用碰这操蛋的玩意儿。”  
“我很好。”夏洛克撒谎到。雨已经浸透了他的大衣，他正拼命地发着抖。  
“不，你不好，”约翰叹了口气，挪近夏洛克，并且把伞举得高高的好让伞遮住夏洛克的头。“过来，”他伸出一只手搂住夏洛克的腰，把他拉近靠在自己身上。大衣湿透了，水渗进他自己的大衣和套头毛衣。被碰到时夏洛克僵了一下，但随即默许了碰触。那感觉是……那么舒服。  
“谢谢，”他粗声粗气地说到，移得更靠近约翰的体温。那个小个子男人就像个小型取暖器。夏洛克享受这种感觉，但他不会告诉约翰。  
“不客气，”约翰温和地笑道。他调整了一下搂住夏洛克腰的那只手，成功伸进了他的口袋好给他的手保暖。“你就是个白痴。”  
“我知道。”  
约翰裂开嘴笑，让两人一起走回贝克街，他们的手臂互相搂着对方的腰，脸上都是微笑。

 

译后注：看了那么多同人文，这还是窝第一次翻译。好在这篇文短小温馨，也没什么太口语化的用法或者太难理解的句子，不过窝还是很认真地在翻的，希望大家能喜欢~嗯，等以后感觉来了，说不定会翻一顿带肉的（窝什么也没保证哦）

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：这是摄氏度，所以大家不需要惊叹“十度？！冷死了好嘛！”  
> 这是摄氏度，大约等于华氏50度。
> 
> 原本是为汤上的Gaytective写的，因为她过了很糟的一天，希望有些华福（Johnlock）的欢脱文。所以我写了这篇。这是我第一次为某个人写文，我想我会把它贴在这儿因为这是篇可爱的百字文。好好享用！


End file.
